Love can bear all
by Sha BAM its Nikkole
Summary: Somethings haven't change between Suze and Jesse, but things start to get different once Jesse is busy all the time and doesn't have time for Suze. Just the beginning so you won't get suspicious just yet. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, but lucky Meg Cabbot does. Crap!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Jesse!" I yelled from upstairs in the bedroom.

"What Suze, do ya need something?" Jesse yelled back up to me from down in the kitchen.

"Just making sure," I said knowing that Jesse didn't like me when I just babbled. But now it was hard not to, sense we are engaged.

When Jesse asked me to marry him it happened in the oddest way. We were in the car and we were in the parking lot by the beach and it just started to rain.

"This sucks," I said because it was suppose to be a romantic evening with Jesse because he has been working so much and we haven't been on a date in awhile.

"No wait, it isn't ruined," Jesse said in this mellow voice that I haven't heard in awhile.

"Come on lets go," he said and jumped out of the car.

"What, what are you doing," I asked as he ran out in the rain. Then he gave me a look through the windshield that said 'are you coming or are you just gonna sit there'.

So I got out of the car into the night while the rain was pouring down on both of us. Then out of no where I started to laugh and twirl. I don't know what came over me, but I felt like I was five again and I was just having fun. I could feel Jesse looking at me while I did this. So I looked up to see what his expression was and he had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen. Then he came closer and kissed me. This kiss was the kind of kiss that could lead to a makeout session, but it didn't go to far because we were out in the pouring rain and it got cold pretty fast.

"Come on lets go back to the car," I said between chattering teeth. I was walking back to the car when Jesse pulled me back against his body and in my ear he said

" Suze, marry me?"

I turned around and I screamed and then yelled 'yes' so loud the people passing could hear me. Jesse twirled me around because he was so happy and then he put me down so we could catch out breath. Jesse reached into his soaked coat and pulled out a velvet box and took out the ring inside and put it on my finger. The ring was just right, not to big and not too small. Sense we were soaked we walked back hand and hand to the car. So I guess you could say that's the story on how he purposed. Maybe we got a little wet and cold, but I think our love could bare anything that is thrown at us.

* * *

Okay I now it seems short, but i have just started and believe me I can babble!

Anyways please R&R or I will send Paul over to your house and have him play with your feet. lolz

Nikkole14


	2. Restless Morning

Restless Morning

Disclaimer: I am the unlucky one who doesn't own any of the characters, but Meg Cabbot does!

* * *

I waited forever for Jesse to get home,but I couldn't take it any longer and I fell asleep on the couch. I guess I was pretty tired because it was 10 o' clock in the morning when I woke up. I thought maybe Jesse was tired and just went straight to bed when he walked in the door. I went and checked the bedroom and to my suprise he wasn't there. Yeah, so I might of been a little peeved at the fact my fiance didn't come home last night, but you can't keep a schedule for a medical student who works and goes to school. So I tried to calm myself by saying things like 'he's fine he probably fell asleep in the parking lot of the hospital' and 'he must of had a long shift.' But something told me that that wasn't the case. Then I did what any worried wife to be would do, I went looking for him. Yeah, that's right I went looking for him even though I had no real idea where to look. I went to the hospital and the other interns said they hadn't seen him sense last night. Now that got me worried and more peeved because he could have called me. Then I went to his work and they said they hadn't seen him sense yesterday morning. I guess you could say I was about to blow up, but I kept my cool for the time being.

I went back to the house and saw that Jesse's car was in the driveway. Oh, so now he decides to come home, when I have been looking for him all over gods creation. Maybe I was overreacting a little and I was just being paranoid. I got out of the car with such confidence and walked to the front door. I turned the handle and opened the door to find a drunken Jesse sprawled out on the couch.

"Jesse," I whispered in his ear.

"Susannah," he said groggly.

"What were you thinking," I asked with a little hint of anger in my voice.

"I just went to get a drink with the other guys and I guess I had to many beers because I passed out in the bathroom," he answered.

"Oh Jesse, I thought something bad happened," I said in a whisper.

"You don't think passing out in a bathroom isn't bad, well it is."

"The bar owner found me on the floor and woke me up, you have no idea how embarrassed I was."

"No I guess I don't know, but you scrared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry Susannah, I didn't think I was going to get drunk."

"As long as your okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I have a whicked headache," he said while rubbing his temples.

"I'll get you some aspirin," I said and got up to go to the kitchen. I thought to myself while I got the medicine. I wonder why he chose to drink, usually he's not like that. I hope this isn't the start of some long nights. I gave him some water and the aspirin and for the rest of the day I took care of him.

* * *

I know what your thinking, okay maybe I don't but I'm just getting started! I hope you like this Chapter...Please R&R! 


End file.
